


Domination

by VirusZeref



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Consent, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Nudity, Red Kryptonite, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Somewhat, Spanking, baths, cutesy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/pseuds/VirusZeref
Summary: Jon found Clark's red Kryptonite ring.Need I say more?





	Domination

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Wow, I have not posted a DamiJon fic in a LONG ass time! I need to be better at that. Now this fic is porn without plot and I wrote this a while back and forgot about it but my DamiJon discord server encouraged me to finish it.
> 
> This fic was based on a SuperBat comic where Clark had a ring made from Red Kryptonite. This type of Kryptonite in my version is more of an urge to dominate than of an urge to go on a rampage. In addition, I made sure that there is a scene that Jon and Damian both discuss this so this is completely based on consent. Consent is important
> 
> Enjoy Y'all!

Jon stalked the down the of the Gotham alleyways, his long and powerful strides carried him slowly through the darkness. His usual sky blue eyes glowed with a tinted red with a forbidden power. Any criminal who had wanted to challenge him at first, look once in his direction and got out of his way.

 

The young adult looked outright  _ dangerous. _

 

A dim light matching the red glow of his eyes came from his finger and seemed to charge the air with anger and pure domination. Jon had found the ring sitting on the bed of his dad’s around midnight. Jon being ever so curious, put it on, only to be overflowed with power. The power coursing through him was addictive, and a bit overwhelming. 

 

He had two choices in this situation.

 

Either fight the animalistic urges or lean into it, allowing the feeling of letting go of control to warm his senses and guide his movements.

 

Guess which one he has chosen.

 

Granted, he still held a grasp of control, but only just a little. He didn’t want to go rampaging across Gotham City.

 

After all, the current Robin was his best friend, partner, and boyfriend.

 

Speaking of Robin…

 

Jon spotted the Boy Wonder in a nearby alleyway, his back turned towards the Superboy. A blue light glowed at the other young adult’s front. Jon’s lips curled into a smirk.

 

“Damian..” he purred out.

 

Truly Arabic male had grown up. He wasn’t as bulky as his father but leaned towards the more slim side, with a fair amount of muscle on him. He still looked like a carbon copy of the Dark Knight, but he had the complex of his mother. Piercing green eyes, tan skin. 

 

Damian was  _ fucking  _ gorgeous.

 

He still had the same personality when Jon had met him all those years ago but he mellowed out. Damian is still emotionally constipated like his father at times but he accepts affections without the threats or the swinging of the katana. And depending on who it was, he gave affection too.

  
  


Jon’s smirk says it all - no words needed as he stalked up to his lover, not bothering to even conceal his footsteps. He was the most powerful thing out right now. Why was there a reason for him to hide?

 

He saw his boyfriend turned, and murmur, “Beloved?”. 

 

Jon didn’t bother to reply, stalking up to the older male, grabbed his shoulders, and kissed him roughly, shoving the male against the brick building. Damian smirked into the kiss and opened his mouth letting the other push his tongue in. They both fought for dominates with Jon winning as he grinding his knee into the other’s crotch making Damian let out a muffled groan. The Superboy pulled away, a line of saliva was between them before Jon cut it away, giving his boyfriend a smirk.

 

Damian frowned instantly at Jon’s attitude, he knew the other male was happy to see him and he often did this, however…

 

Jon seemed more aggravated than normal, he was never like this unless Damian did something wrong. Even then, Jon would flat-out not have bothered to come to Gotham. Did Damian do something wrong? Or was it something worse?

 

Damian looked up at Jon, seeing his red titted eyes for the first time. “Beloved..your eyes are red...were you crying?”

 

Jon chuckled, his voice was low and dangerously quiet, and spoke directly into the Arabic male’s ear, “My ring  _ Wayne” _ , using the same mocking tone Damian had used when they were kids.

 

“Red kryptonite, and since you are ever so the educated one, surely you can deduce what that means”. Immediately Damian remembered his father speaking to Superman about his Red Kryptonite ring weeks back.

 

“Swift changes in mood, animalistic like behaviors….”

 

“There is something else, Dami” Jon purred out. “Changes in mood, yes, but it also brings out the desire of a Kryptonian...you know what I desire?”

 

Jon leaned forward, “I want to dominate you~”

 

Damian shivered at the statement and looked at the ring himself. The ring seemed to glow bright, almost amplifying Jon’s emotions.

 

“Beloved...can I take the ring off? I need to talk to you about this.”

 

Despite being under the ring’s influence, Jon nodded. He wants to dominate the older male, but he would never do anything that meant getting him hurt, or doing something that is considered nonconsensual. Damian slowly pulled off the ring, keeping it clutching in his gloved hand, watching as Jon’s eyes went back to his usual blue (A blue Damian had fallen deeply for). Jon slumped forward, almost exhausted. Damian expected this much.

 

“Mm Dami?”

 

Damian smiled, his eyes crinkled with pure affection under his domino mask, “I’m here...did you mean what you say earlier? About dominating me?” He watches Jon nodded his head, a question forming in his eyes.

 

The Boy Wonder pushed his own body into Jon’s, “I..I trust you for this”. 

 

Jon’s eyes lit up eager, “Alright, you have my permission to take me down if I get too far”. 

 

Damian nodded and pushed the ring back on Jon’s finger, feeling the taller male’s demeanor changed almost immediately. The Arabic male felt himself being pushed into the brick wall once more.

 

“I’m in charge here Damian,” Jon growled out, his eyes were back to a glowing red. He placed his forearm on Damian’s collarbone, effectively pinning him against the bricks. Damian could help but smirk as a playful banter falling into his lips,

 

“First Wayne now Damian, beloved? You better make up your mind.”

 

Unknowingly, he lit a fire under Jon.

 

The Superboy’s eyes shrunk to slits as his face contorted with annoyance, and displeasure. 

 

“Don’t play cute  _ Damian _ ”, he growled. Without releasing his grip, he pulled his own body back to give his lover a slow up-and-down stare with his lips curling into a predatory smirk.

 

“You look so tempting Damian, I could take you here in this alleyway right now…” He leaned forward and traced a line with his tongue, noting the shiver that it's caused in Damian. 

 

Damian let out a shuddered breath, his hand pressing against the bricks. Fuck, he didn’t know Jon could get like this…

 

He like this very much.

 

“Beloved…”

 

Jon continued to hold Damian with his forearm, with his other hand touching Damian’s chest, tracing the iconic R the Arabic proudly wore before slipping it under the uniform to press against his toned abs.

 

“See how you shake Damian? Completely at my mercy,” he purred out, reaching up under his shirt and gave Damian’s nipple a sharp pinch.

 

“You like me being in control of you hm? I can tell my pretty bird. I’m  _ Superboy _ , I can  **hear** your elevated heart rate. I can  **see** your blood rushing straight for your groin. I can practically  **smell** the arousal rolling over you in waves.”

 

Damian bit his lip, suppressing a loud whimper of pleasure from spilling from his lips. Jon didn’t like that in the least for he pressed his lips against Damian’s roughly. Clashes of tongue and teeth as Damian felt his spandex-like pants beginning to tighten.

 

Jon chuckled into Damian’s mouth. “I would have never pegged you as someone who wanted to be dominated willingly  _ Wayne _ ” he teased, purposely using Damian’s surname to remind the young man of his roots. 

 

He snatched up Damian’s wrists and pinned them above his head with one strong hand, continued to play with the other’s nipples with the other hand. He sucked a bit on the soft skin right below the Arabic male’s ear.

 

Damian flushed red, squirming in Jon’s hold, testing it. He continued to bite his bottom lip, only tiny muffled whimpers of pleasure spilling out of his mouth. 

 

“You are so easy to read Damian,” Jon laughed. He pressed his body flushed up against Damian’s and pressed a heated kiss to his lips, biting Damian’s lower lip just as the other was doing before. 

 

“Ngh…” Damian groaned letting the other male explore his mouth. Jon immediately plunged his tongue into the Arabic’s mouth, moaning into the kiss. 

 

He pulls away, gasping slightly. “Your submission, it tastes delicious,” he moaned out, head falling back slightly with pleasure. Jon pressed back for another kiss, sliding one knee between Damian’s legs and gently ground it up against the other male’s obvious bulge. 

 

“J-Jon...fuck!” Damian gasped out, his lower body grinding against Jon’s knee. His body jolted with pleasure, causing him to let out a loud moan that echoed through the alleyway. 

 

Jon chuckled, “Does it embarrass you, Damian? Does it mortify you that I’m taking control like this?” He pushed up Damian’s vest to his nipples, expose them to the frigid cold air. 

 

Damian shut his eyes tight, “I-I...ngh”

 

Jon ground his knee harder against Damian’s crotch, “What’s that, my pretty bird? Speak up, I can’t hear you.”

 

Jon could hear Damian oh so well, he could hear his heart pounded in his chest, his blood rushing to his groin, making his cock harder by the minute. He wanted his lover to beg him. 

 

“F-Fuck.. just...Jon” Damian groaned out. 

 

“So needy,” Jon mocked. “Who knew you would melt like butter in my hands? Big, strong Prince Damian, son of Batman, heir to the League of Assassins, hell a prince to an entire country.”

 

Jon continued, “And yet here you are, begging for me like a common whore.”

 

He harshly pinched Damian’s nipple again, “Such a needy prince too. You’re whimpering for me already..” Jon moved his free hand down to Damian’s waist and grasped his cock over his spandex-like pants. 

 

“Look at you, already achingly hard…”

 

Damian cried out in pleasure, his head tilting to the side giving Jon more access to his neck, “J-Jon...ah...Jon!”

 

Jon laughed, bringing his free hand up to Damian’s chin to jerk his face upward to make eye contact with him, 

 

“My precious prince….my little  _ Robin”  _

 

He took his free hand from Damian’s chin and reached downwards to his own pant line. Damian heard the high-pitched sound of a zipper being unzipped before Jon grabbed him by his hair and forced him to his knees. 

 

Damian was suddenly face-to-face with Jon’s thick cock. “Suck, Damian.  _ Now _ ”

 

The Arabic swallowed and slowly ran his tongue along the veins, flicking at the tip, before slowly taking the length into his mouth, He hollowed out his cheeks and slurped, his tongue occasionally licking and pushing the tip at the slit. 

 

Like he has done to Jon many times before.

 

Damian shivered at the cold air, his own cock ached in his pants. This was something new, the feeling of being almost undressed in an alleyway with a cock in his mouth, the feeling of the possibility of being caught like this.

 

It excited him.

 

Jon gripped Damian’s head by his hair, beginning to guide him up and down his throbbing cock. 

 

“That’s right Damian...ngh...just like that”, he murmured. He stared down at the short male; his bitten red lips stretched over Jon’s length, choking slightly each time Jon fucked the back of his throat, tearing prickling at the corner of his eyes, but  _ moaning  _ at Jon’s cock filling his mouth.

 

“Fuck...Damian, just look at you. You look like such a filthy whore,” he swore darkly. 

 

“God, you look so  _ wrecked,  _ can you imagine it? If anyone were to come upon us right now, what would they say? They’d see you my pretty bird, Robin, Gotham’s savior, knelt down in a dark alleyway..dirt on your knees, drool on your chin, sucking a Kryptonian's cock with such vigor. Like a needy harlot.”

 

Damian moaned at Jon’s works and sucked harder. His cock leaking precum and soaking through his pants. He shifted, his hand brushing against his clothed cock. He shuddered and began to palm it, trying to get a little bit of relief.

 

“Damian,” Jon said sharply. “Don’t touch yourself.” 

 

When Damian looked up at him in surprise, he snapped, “You cannot touch yourself until I tell you to…..or if you beg me to touch yourself. But we both know you have to be too far gone to  actually beg willing.” 

 

Damian’s cheeks flared with a red flush, and Jon smirked, suddenly struck with an idea, “In fact...unzip your pants. I want to see your pretty cock stand at attention.”

 

Damian slowly nodded his head, and fumbled with his zipper and pushed his pants down, exposed his cock to the cool air. 

 

Jon smiled coyly, “So hard for me already, and I’ve barely touched you. What would your brothers think of this, hm? What would they think of seeing you all raw and wanting, writhing beneath me, slurping on my cock?”

 

Damian whimpered, his fingers touching the tip of his cock once more. He craved release…

 

Jon snatched Damian up back his hair and yanked him off on his knees. “My pretty bird, I told you to not to touch yourself didn’t I?” Damian was silent until the other male yanked his hair again, 

 

“Answer me!”

 

“Yes…”

 

Jon’s harsh glower turned into a sly grin. “Damian…” 

 

His voice trailed off as he chuckled darkly, “You just can’t help yourself, can you? You crave my touch on your skin, but you still disobey me, and you can’t go unpunished.”

 

He spat out the next command, “Turn around and put your hands against the wall.  _ Now _ .”

 

Damian shivered and wiped the drool from his chin quickly, before turning placing his hands against the wall, his bare ass exposed to Jon.

 

“Such a good boy,” Jon crooned.

 

“You like being told what to do, hm? You enjoy being my pretty little bird, my precious prince.” He pulled his hand back and spanked Damian’s ass, causing a resounding smack to echo around the silent alleyway. He grabbed his reddened cheek and kneaded it, sending jolts of pain and pleasure through Damian’s skin.

 

“Bend over for me, Damian. Shove your tight ass up in the air,” he commanded. “Let me see what I’m going to be tearing apart.”

 

Damian groaned pressing his face into the brick wall. He slowly bends over, spreading his legs apart. He swallowed, “B-Beloved…”

 

Jon smacked his ass again, on the other cheek this time, before circling his hole with one finger. 

 

“You’re not being very talkative, pretty bird. Talk to me, what do you want me to do? You want me to fuck you, Damian? You want me to fuck you right here in this alley like a cheap whore?” 

 

Damian whimpered before he heard Jon chuckle. The Superboy’s smirk grew predatory.

 

He leaned over Damian’s bent-over body, grinding his clothed but harden cock against Damian’s bare ass, and whispered in his ear, “Remember that big mirror you got a week ago? Maybe if I take you to the manor, and fuck you front of the mirror? Hm, you would like that? Do you want to watch yourself fucked? You want to watch me wreck you, till you can’t ever walk in the morning?” 

 

“I-I..”

 

“Tell me, Damian, no **_beg_** me.”

 

Damian sucked a breath and mumbled, “P-Please…”

 

Jon spanked Damian’s ass again, “Louder Damian.”

 

Damian yelped, “J-Jon...p-please…”

 

“Please what Damian?”

 

Damian growled and threw back a glare, “Don’t make me..ah fuck!” Jon smacked his ass again, but harder this time.

 

“Don’t tempt me, Damian, please what? Answer me.”

 

“P-Please...f-fuck me..fuck me please.”

 

With those words, Damian suddenly felt weightless as Jon grabbed him by the waist and took off into the air. Before he was even able to process what happened, Jon was sliding his window open and tossing him into his bedroom.

 

“J-Jon..”

 

“Patient, my pretty bird,” Jon smiled wryly. He dragged him to his feet, pulling him towards the mirror. Damian felt Jon force him on his hands and knees on the floor. He bit his lip and waited, but didn’t expect to feel a tongue gliding over his hole.

 

“Ngh?!”

 

Jon reached around and began to stroke Damian’s cock as he lapped at his hole with his tongue. Damian’s face, reflected in the mirror, was screwed up with pleasure - his eyes squinted shut, mouth falling open, a bead of sweats beginning to form on his forehead. Jon slurped at Damian’s ass obscenely, loving the little mewls and whines that he was coaxing out of the older male.

 

“J-Jon..fuck...Jon...Jon” Damian chanted, his head bowing down to the floor as he pushed back against Jon’s tongue. His whole body felt like it was on fire. Pleasure coursing through his body in electric jolts.

 

Jon pulled off of Damian’s ass, wiping his mouth off on his sleeve. He stood up and yanked him to his feet by his hair, grabbing him by the hips and holding him still. “You ready to get fucked, Damian?” He reached around Damian’s body and slid two fingers in between his bruised lips.

 

“Suck”

 

Damian opened his mouth obediently, his tongue swirling around the fingers, making lewd noises.

 

Jon stared at Damian’s reflection in the mirror, fucking his fingers in and out of Damian’s pliant mouth. Damian’s eyes were hazy and half-lidded, drool leaked out of the side of his mouth, and his hands trembled as they grasped behind him to support his weight against Jon.

 

Damian moaned, his reflection looking back at him. God, he looked as filthy as he felt, his breath coming out in pants, his own cock leaking more and more precum. His hair was disheveled and his nipples were red and swollen from Jon playing with them.

 

“J-Jon...gonna..I’m gonna..”

 

Jon growled, “Don’t you dare Damian.”

 

Damian let out a small wail, arching his back, coming, white streaks falling onto the rug. Jon growled and pulls his fingers out of the Arabic male’s mouth, letting the other finish and fall limp. Jon pulled Damian into his arms, to prevent the male from getting rug burns on his elbows.

 

“Damian~ What did you just do?”. Jon just got a low groan from the other. He hummed his fingers tracing slowly, squeezing the rounded flesh of Damian’s butt. Jon forces Damian onto his hands and knees and pulled his head up to look at himself in the mirror.

 

“I-I….”

 

“I thought I told you don’t cum” Jon purred out, tracing patterns on Damian’s ass. “Hm, how about 10 smacks pretty bird?”

 

“...”

 

“Damian~”.

 

The other groaned at the sound of the other’s voice. It should be illegal the way Jon was making him feel. He felt himself getting hard again as the half-Kryptonian forced him to his knees. 

 

“We are lucky, your brothers and your father are on patrol, Alfred is taking the day off, and the girls are in Central City,” Jon purred, leaning close to the other’s ear. His finger trailed the curve of Damian’s ass softly. 

 

“So count my love. Then I will fuck you till I milk every drop of cum from you.”

 

So Jon started just as Damian gave him a nod.

 

“One…”

 

Another.

 

“Two..”

 

This continued until Damian starting squirming due to Jon increasing the power of his strikes. Enough that one could clearly see a red handprint on the Arabic’s ass. And that was not going to fade anytime soon.

 

At the rate this was going, Damian figured he would not able to sit properly for about two weeks. Or more.

 

Jon cooed and gently smoothed his hands over the stinging parts of the other male’s ass. He then carried Damian bridal style and tossed him onto his own bed. Jon shrugged off his top, exposing his own body. Which was nothing to laugh at, years of training, and missions gave him muscle.  Muscle that Damian enjoyed tracing with his fingers, all the veins Jon had. Damian swallowed his saliva and moved to spread his legs.

 

“No Damian, you know what I’m going to do to you. Hands and knees, near the end of your bed.” 

 

Damian proceeded to move just as Jon had said, very much eager for what was to come. Obviously, his beloved was planning to take him from behind and make him watch himself come undone again in the mirror.

 

Not quite.

 

Jon had removed his pants, plus his boxers and paused to grab the lube from one of Damian’s drawers before climbing onto the bed. He purred and leaned forward, nipping at Damian’s ear as he quickly lubed up his fingers and pushed two in. Damian yelped and let out a shudder, eventually pushing back on those fingers. 

 

“You’re so eager, my love.”

 

A few minutes of prep and Jon pulled out his fingers and lubed up his cock. Damian shuddered and gripped the bed sheets, waiting and longing for the other male to push in. Jon did, but not in the way he except.

 

“Beloved..what-”

 

Damian’s voice choked as he was forcefully pulled into Jon’s lap and eased onto the other’s cock. Jon let out a laugh and bit Damian’s shoulder blade. That alone let the half-Kryptonian moan out in pleasure, as Damian eased himself fully onto his cock. 

 

The Arabic let out a small whimper as he wiggled his hips. He could see himself clearly in the mirror, his Robin mask barely on his face and his uniform’s top unbuttoned and disheveled. His eyes were glazed over with pleasure.

 

Gods he needed this.

 

Jon growled and lifted Damian up off his cock before slamming him down, causing a loud cry front the other. 

 

“Remember to look at yourself Dami~”

 

After that there were no words being spoken, the heavy scent of sex, sweat, cum, and lube was in the air. With each bounce, Damian let out a loud moan or cry that sounded like Jon’s name. He was too far gone to even move his limbs, leaving the other male’s to practically manhandled him onto his cock. 

 

“Fuck...you’re so beautiful on my cock Damian. So loud and so fucking lewd. So beautiful, I love it, I love you…”

 

Jon pushed Damian onto his hands and knees once more and took him hard and fast, letting out loud grunts of pleasure. Damian shuddered and moaned, feeling a fire in his belly as the pleasure became to build up again.

 

“I can practically taste that you’re ready to come my darling~” Jon gripped Damian tightly as he moved his hips faster. Damian’s bed squeaking and slamming against the wall as the half-Kryptonian felt himself building up. His mind was in a fog as he held his finger with the ring on it to Damian. Even in his pleasure-filled bliss, the other male pulled off the ring, causing Jon to let a shout as he and Damian came together. 

 

Jon pulled out and rolled over to give himself a moment and moved off the bed and padded down to the linked bathroom. Thank the heavens for that now that Jon’s head was much clearer. Damian laid there, his limbs felt like jelly and he was exhausted. Thrilled and full of afterglow bliss, but heavily exhausted.

 

He closed his eyes for a moment and felt himself being lifted into Jon’s arms and carried over to the bathroom, where Jon was running a warm bath.

 

“Beloved?”

 

Jon hummed and pressed a soft kiss to the other’s head, “I got you, you did well.” Damian giggled uncharacteristically and sighed with relief as they both settled into the warm water, with Damian on Jon’s chest. The Arabic didn’t feel much of his aftercare in the bathroom since he began to doze off but the half-Kryptonian washed his lover and carried him to the bed. 

 

(He remembered to remove the cum-stained sheets. That was going to be a pleasant conversation with Alfred.)

 

“Good night my love.”

 

Jon got a grumble in response to that. He laughed to himself and pulled the covers over them both, pulling Damian close. With the dim glow of the ring laying on the floor, Jon was overtaken by sleep. 

 

Ready to deal with a Damian who will demand to be pampered after all this.

 

But it was okay.

 

He truly loved Damian. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and kudos!


End file.
